Super Sonic (Final Smash)
:''This article is about the Final Smash in ''Super Smash Flash 2. For the playable character in the first Super Smash Flash see Super Sonic (SSF), for the character in general, see Super Sonic.'' Super Sonic (スーパーソニック, Sūpā Sonikku) is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into a powerful being, making him stronger and faster. Super Sonic has infinite jumps and much faster then his normal form, and is nearly invincible. Super Sonic is one of the many Final Forms in the game, which means he is a completely different character who can move around with more powerful attacks. Due to this appearance, Super Sonic is no longer a separate playable character as he did in the first Super Smash Flash. Super Sonic has golden fur, golden spines and quills and red eyes. His transformation has a very small hitbox that deals 18% damage and a decent amount of knockback. It is very small, only hitting if a target(s) stands pratically right next to Sonic as he transforms. Super Sonic also deals damage to opponents near him when he hops; 6% plus a little bit of knockback. Super Sonic has varying degrees of invincibility. He was shown to able to withstand a hit from a Hero's Bow, both charged or uncharged at close range, but not for long range of the same bow. Ichigo's Kōtei-ki Tōshin causes Sonic to flinch at some of the hits, but for the rest of the move, he completely absorbs the blows. For attacks that hit multiple times, Super Sonic is shown to be able to withstand most of the attacks, but flinch at some of them. Super Sonic's Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard attack: Quick jab punch. 3% Standard attack 2: Upwards kick. 3% Standard attack 3|A spin dash in place. 20% *Down Tilt: Gets on his hands and lunges outwards with both feet extended in a trip kick, spinning in a lazy half circle. 7% *Forward Tilt: Sends a sweep of wind in front of him with his hand, kicking up some dirt and debris. 9% *Up Tilt: Diagonal roundhouse kick. 7% *Down Smash: Spin dashes to his left and right, similar to normal Sonic's but stronger and covering a much larger range; about the half of the size of Final Destination. 11% uncharged, 16 fully charged. *Forward Smash: Wind-up punch, similar to normal Sonic's, but he winds the fist slower and yells "GO!" in a higher pitched voice. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Up Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. the same as Sonic's but faster and stronger. 16% uncharged if all hits connect, 23% fully charged if all hits connect. Super Sonic does a short hop in the air as he charges the attack, dealing some damage to nearby opponents; this damage is excluded from the above caculations. *Dash Attack: Stops abruptly and lunges sideways a short distance, with his elbow out and his entire body encased in a arrow-shaped barrier of yellow energy. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Yellow power barrier. 12% *Forward Aerial: Raises a a leg, then brings it down in an quick arc in front of him, shouting "Hah!". When opponents touch the arc of his leg and foot, they are strongly meteor smashed with high knockback and a distinctive "ping" noise similar to the home-run bat but at a much higher and louder pitch. This is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game, about the same power as Super Saiyan Goku or Bankai Ichigo's down aerial. 17% *Back Aerial: Raises one leg up in front of him, then swings it behind him in a half circle, performing a cyclone kick. 14% *Up Aerial: Extends both of his feet upward and spins in a whirl kick. 12% *Down Aerial: Falls while aiming his foot downwards. Dangerous to use if Super Sonic is low and/or offstage, as the attack goes a long range and may cause him to plummet to a SD. 10% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out in front of him with his fist. . *Pummel: Punch. 3% for first hit, 2% for remaining hits. *Forward Throw: Kicks his victim forward. 9% *Back Throw: Same as forward smash, but backwards. 10% *Up Throw: Extends both of his feet upward and kicks . 14% *Down Throw: Rolls on opponent. 12% Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly spin dashes around the ledge's area. 9% *100% ledge attack: *Floor Attack: Does a sweep kick. This is as risky as Sonic's because the opponent can attack, or even K.O. him from behind. 9% Misc. *Taunt: Releases a tinge of golden energy around his body. Sometimes, with the same taunt, he would also yell, "Hah!". This is completely random. *Special Abilities: **Infinite midair jumps **Like in Super Smash Flash, when Super Sonic jumps near an enemy, they get attacked. *Theme: The theme that plays while you control Super Sonic is his theme of the same name from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Wins: Hovers above ground facing backward and looks over his shoulder at the screen and says "Hmph, not bad!" (the voice/audio is pretty low in volume and can be quite easy to miss). *Loses: Simply claps for the winner while reverted back to normal form. Gallery Super Sonic Chaos Emeralds.png|Sonic surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. ssonic3.png|Sonic transforming into Super Sonic. SS Nair.png|Super Sonic using his Neutral Aerial attack. ssonic4.png|Super Sonic dashing. ssonic5.png|Super Sonic dash attacking . ssonic8.png|Super Sonic using his infinite jumps. Category:Final Smashes Category:Final Forms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe Category:Attacks Category:Special moves